


Sword Art Online: Majikkusōdo

by ModelZXA



Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairly famous player of ALfheim Online, known for his signature skill, Magic Sword, and for the fact that he beat Kirito solo in a duel. His username translates to Magic Sword.</p>
<p>Age: 18<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Species: Spriggan(In Game)<br/>Signature Skill: Magic Sword<br/>Nickname: The Spellsword</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Art Online: Majikkusōdo

His name literally meaning Magic Sword, Majikkusōdo(or Majik for short) is a well known player of ALfheim Online, and he creator of the Skill Magic Sword, which allows him to dual wield Magic and Swords, like Kirito's Dual Blades. He accomplished this due to having the greatest magic and strength. He is a massive jokester who loves making terrible puns, as well as a gentleman to women, especially towards Asuna and Yui. However, underneath this lies his true persona. He reveals this persona in battle, where he is a cunning, strategic combatant, dodging all strikes while calculating the opponents moves. He is said to be completely emotionless in this phase, however, this is not true. He does have emotion, just doesn't show it, as he says it will distract him from combat. He is very well known for his talent in creating his own skills.

 

 

Weapons

RH: Excalibur(Wielded in Right Hand. Only he and Kirito hold the blade)

LH: Mjolnir(His own self made Thunder spell, said to surpass even the most powerful spells in the game)

Tactician's Hood

Tactician's Cloak

Tactician's Boots

(His clothing looks like Robin's outfit from FE: Awakening)

 

Skills:

Magic Sword

Legend(Self Taught Magic Sword Skill. 9 hit combo)

Unleash(Unleashes the power of his weapons to deal massive damage)

Weapon Enchant(Enchants Excalibur with a certain element)

Earthquake(Self Taught Magic Skill. Causes an earthquake which deals massive earth physical damage)

Tsunami(Self Taught Magic Skill. Causes a Tsunami which deals massive water elemental damage)

Eruption(Self Taught Magic Skill. Causes a volcanic Eruption which deals massive fire elemental damage)

Hurricane(Self Taughr Magic Skill. Causes a Hurricane which does both Electricity and Wind elemental damage)

Teleportation(Self Taught Magic Skill. Teleports the user to a specific area of the user's choice. Useful in battle for dodging attacks)

Telekinesis(Self Taught Magic Skill. Useful to slam opponents into the walls, ceiling, and floor)

 


End file.
